


Let's Gogh

by simonplusbaz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, art museum date, art nerd joshua, cuddle date, happy chan, polyamorous, sleepy jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonplusbaz/pseuds/simonplusbaz
Summary: “I wanna go on a date.”“No!” Jihoon declared, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyelids. “Sleep with me today. Date tomorrow.”And Chan pouted, and Joshua knew it was over. For his willpower, for his lazy day in.“Alright, Jihoon, get up.” Joshua urged, pressing against his back. Jihoon pushed back triumphantly, only intensifying Chan’s pout. “Baby, we slept in yesterday. Get up, let’s go.”





	Let's Gogh

**Author's Note:**

> this is all cheesy. i needed this, leave me alone. these boys deserved this. okay? and it's exactly 1,000 words. isn't that great? yeah, it's pretty satisfying. thanks.

“Joshua~” Chan called melodically, elongating the ‘A’ sound at the end. “Jihoon~”  
Joshua hummed in response, pulling his other boyfriend closer to his chest, earning a grumble from the smaller boy.  
Obviously disappointed in the lack of attention, the youngest boyfriend shook Joshua’s shoulders. Jihoon, ever sleepy, whined from the disturbance, and Joshua patted his head comfortingly, finally looking up at his pink haired partner.  
“Yes?”  
“I wanna go on a date.”  
“No!” Jihoon declared, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyelids. “Sleep with me today. Date tomorrow.”  
And Chan pouted, and Joshua knew it was over. For his willpower, for his lazy day in.  
“Alright, Jihoon, get up.” Joshua urged, pressing against his back. Jihoon pushed back triumphantly, only intensifying Chan’s pout. “Baby, we slept in yesterday. Get up, let’s go.”  
With a roll of his eyes and a glare in the direction of the pink haired boy, Woozi got up and charged towards their shared room. He could hear a faint ‘I love you!’ called from Chan, which put a hint of a smile on his face. The thing about his boyfriends is, Chan always wanted to go out, and Joshua could never say no to him.  
It didn’t bother Woozi much, because he knew his idea of a ‘date’ was to sit on the couch, or lay in bed all day. Not quite as exciting as Chan’s ventures.  
He pulled on a shirt, knowing he was the only one of the three not ready to leave the house. While Chan probably got ready the second he decided he wanted to leave the house, Joshua is the type to get up early and put his clothes on. He says it makes him feel put together.  
Woozi smiled fondly at the differences between the three of them, and how they loved each other regardless of them. He was on the ground, tying up his Vans when the other two came in to check on him, shaming him for taking so long.  
In response, he resumed his grumpy attitude. He stood, after taking his time finishing up tying his shoes, and smiled secretly as the two placed an arm around him, guiding him through the door.  
;;;  
“Where are we even going?” Jihoon asked, sitting in the backseat, while Joshua drove and Chan gave him directions from the passenger seat.  
“Well I was thinking we could go to the art museum. You know, I’m not really the art type, but you know how much Jisoo likes it, and you seem very interested when he talks to you about it.” Chan said, suddenly becoming shy.  
Joshua cooed at him, placing a gentle hand on his thigh. Woozi got lost in his thoughts.  
Of course he seemed interested when Joshua spoke about art. He got so excited, and the twinkle in his eye was absolutely breathtaking. It was moments like those, when Joshua and Chan would ramble about the things they loved the most, the things that inspired them, that Jihoon fell more in love.  
“Thinking hard or hardly thinking?” Joshua beamed at him through the rear view mirror, effectively pulling him out of his trance.  
“I dunno,” he replied, a small smile threatening to take over his lips. “I guess it was a mix of both.”  
Chan turned around in his seat, grinning confusedly. “How can you think hard and hardly think?  
“A talent of mine,” Woozi said, finally letting a smirk take over his features. “I’m a very talented man, you know.”  
Giggling, he turned back around just in time to tell Jisoo to take a right. “Yeah,” he said, “I know.”  
“Is that it?” Joshua asked, lighting up like a lightbulb, as they approached a giant building.  
“I think so!” Chan rubs Joshua’s hand, which was still laying on his lap. “Excited, baby?”  
Joshua nodded his head happily, and they both turned to Woozi, expectantly. He nodded as well, smiling. “Let’s go.”  
;;;  
Joshua let out a gasp as they walked in, and the other two couldn’t help but let their jaws drop, looking at the structure of the building. It was styled modernly, and white. All the color came from the gorgeous paintings and sculptures decorating the rooms.  
Joshua had had enough of the staring, and grabbed both of the others’ hands, dragging them towards the nearest sculpture.  
He went on and on about the different artists, and who was his favorite, and whether he liked said piece or not. It was like he had something to say about each piece, whether he knew anything about it or not. He was truly a critic, but it was endearing to the other two. They shared enamored glances and goofy grins as they watched Joshua in his essence. He loved to teach. He wanted his boyfriends to know about the things he liked, and they were eager listeners.  
Joshua gripped their hands tightly, like they were children who would run off at any point. They wouldn’t, of course, but Joshua really liked the comfort.  
It was nearing evening by the time Joshua deemed himself tired enough to leave. Jihoon and Chan, though they adored watching their boyfriend, sighed in relief. It had been a long day, as they’d gotten to the museum around noon.  
Jihoon drove home, with Joshua in the backseat. He had a headache and said he couldn’t drive, but Chan knew better-- he knew that Joshua wanted to give them a small reward for treating him today.  
When they arrived, Jihoon dragged the two others by their hands into their bedroom, and jumped in bed. Joshua and Chan followed, getting on either side of him, knowing Jihoon loves to be in the middle. They laid that way, cuddled up to each other, for awhile. Rubbing circles into each other, leaving sweet kisses on each other’s faces.  
Jihoon almost fell asleep, until Joshua whispered, “I’m hungry.”  
He groaned, “You’re really gonna make me get up again?”  
And Chan grinned, pulling him up by his shirt. “To the kitchen!”


End file.
